


Survival Training

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for comment_fic. Prompt: Team Sheppard & Team Lorne, snowball fights on the mainland under the guise of survival training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Training

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any recognisable characters or ideas.

It was freezing on the mainland and Laura sat huddled in the tiny little tent squashed between Lorne and Parrish and their survival packs. "Who the hell came up with this brilliant idea?" she said through chattering teeth.

Lorne looked at her. "What's the matter, marine? Too cold for you?" The amusement on his face would have grated her more had he not been shaking more than she was.

Still didn't stop her from punching him in the arm, superior officer or not.

Outside the wind howled.

"Why exactly did Colonel Sheppard think this would be a good idea?" Parrish, to his credit had complained less than Cadman, although Lorne wouldn't put it past him to plot some horrible revenge on Sheppard - the man might have been a scientist, but he had a twisted sense of humour that Lorne didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of.

"You think he tells me this stuff?" Lorne protested. "We were ordered out here for survival training, so here we are."

And that was when something hit the tent behind Parrish, who jumped and knocked into Cadman. She pushed him back. "Get a grip," she told him, about to add, "it's nothing," when it happened again.

Over the wind they heard Sheppard calling out. "Stop hiding in your tent!"

Something hit the tent a third time and Lorne figured it was a snowball.

"Aw, hell," he muttered, already figuring out what was about to happen. "Come on," he told Cadman, "let's get it over with." He led the way out of the tent into the blizzard, with Cadman grumbling about kicking Sheppard's sorry ass as she followed, dragging Parrish with her.

Before he was even out of the tent, Lorne got hit squarely in the head. "Oh, for Christ's sake," he muttered. "Find cover," he told his team as they scrambled out of and away from the tent en masse all the while taking hits from all sides.

Running for a small outcrop of rocks to the west, they took cover. Lorne signalled for Cadman to keep moving to the north, and while Lorne and Parrish scooped up snow for ammunition, she planned her course across the snow.

She moved low and and quick across the snow towards a bank of trees where she thought some of the snowballs were being hurled from. She ran straight into the snowball ambusher - none other than McKay - and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! Cadman? What? Are you out of your mind?" In his shock McKay failed to stop her from shoving him face-down into the snow.

"Shut up, McKay," she told him, scooping up snow and shoving it inside his snow jacket. While he wiggled uncomfortably, she reached inside a jacket pocket and pulled out a set of flex-cuffs and slipped them around his wrists and then pulled him up. "Sorry, McKay, you're officially a prisoner of this impromptu war."

Ignoring the rest of his outbursts, she shoved him in the back, heading back to Lorne's position. Everything happened quickly after that.

Leaving McKay with Parrish, Lorne and Cadman, each heading in a different direction, made their way around the perimeter of their camp. It wasn't long until their found their targets, Lorne taking on Teyla and Cadman repeating her initial crash-tackling efforts on Sheppard who put up more of a fight than McKay, but apparently didn't have the motivation that Cadman had at being forced into a snowball fight in the middle of a blizzard in the middle of the night.

It took both of them to bring down Ronan, with an onslaught of snowballs.

When they returned to Parrish, McKay was half-buried in the snow like a snowman that wouldn't stop talking.

Lorne threw a snowball at his head for good measure.


End file.
